The 70th Hunger Games: Finnick's Fight
by Katniss O
Summary: HUNGER GAMES: FINNICK'S POINT OF VIEW: After winning the 65th Games, he is sent to be a mentor. It is the 65th Games and his mission is to keep his tribute alive. What happens behind the scenes of the Games? How does he handle watching the events unfold? Will he be able to help her or is she as good as dead? STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT: NOT FOR FAINTHEARTED! (Please leave a review!)


My mind wanders to the bloodshed, I want to forget but I can not. So many lives were lost that year and I killed them all. I killed every last one. I am a mutt.

I see the images of the crying faces tangled in my nets, begging me not to kill them and I feel my eyes become puffy as I recall the moment my trident met their skin. Their screams still ring in my ears and sting my soul. Where's my rope? Where's my rope? Where the hell is my rope? I can't think of this without breaking down, I need my rope. Fuck. I can't.

My mind won't let go of the images of the people killed in the year I was in the Games.

"Don't let me go in there," I cried in my mind

"You'll be out soon," said Mags. I am out. But I am broken. Where's my rope? I look around the room, twiddling my fingers but notice it can not be seen. I slouch against the wall and fall into my our hands. Can anyone in my mind hear me? Am I alone in this? God help me.

My mind flashes breifly back to the games...

The canon sounds and I am put in a trance to stay alive. I make a run for it and head straight for the woods.

I feel my skin burn as tributes are trying to throw knives into my skin, I make it out with minor cuts.

My first kill: A small blonde girl found my hiding place, throwing knives toward my skull. I dodge the blows and snatch a blade in my finger tips then creep up fast to hold her between the blade and ground. I can still hear her cries. I sat on top of her with false fearless eyes, blade at her neck.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Please- I- I am not ready to die," she cried. Tears pour down her young, nearly dead eyes. I cried with her.

"I'm sorry."

"Please."

"It is either you or me..." I chocked out, "We are all going to fucking die... But I am not going to die now."

She is crying hysterically now, "Ok... Ok... Ok...Ok... I'm ready... To die."

I hold her soft skin against mine, blade at neck, eyes watering painfully like acid, "No one should be ready to die." And then it was over, she didn't scream she just cried and looked me in the eyes. Her frozen face is stuck in my mind.

I try to move past these thoughts but I flash to the moment where I was almost killed by a young boy, his teeth were barred, his skin was white and red, and he had a mission to kill. I was weaponless, hopeless. I dogged his slashes but I knew I would get tired and soon fail.

"You can't keep dancing around, lover boy!" he sang in a harsh tone

"I can try..." I sighed, I whispered to myself in a helpless thought of my home," I wish I had trident." I said it quiet, very quiet but then I heard a beeping sound a few seconds later, I looked about and saw a parachute fall from the sky. The boy saw it too and at that moment he knew he would die if I got this. It fell fast, I ran fast and realized the gift was in a net and in the net was a gold trident. A solid gold trident.

I grasped it in my hand and tore the net from the parachute for my other hand. This is my motivation.

The boy slashed for his life and I threw the net for my life. It tangled his thrashing body until he become motionless, "Just kill me. Get it over with." I looked at his emotionless eyes and grasped my trident for a final blow, straight into his heart. He went quick and well... The rest is history.

My mind rushes back to reality and my breathe is fast while my skin is hot. How long have I been thinking of this? I look back at the current Game and try not find emotion in it. My tribute is a small girl, Annie.

'Have you seen um.. Annie?"

"Oh the mute? Yea, shes crying in her cart," I walk toward the back of the train and see a small girl crying hysterically.

"Hi, I am you're mentor."

"I am going to die," she cries.

"Well, I can try and-"

"I never killed a single thing in my life, I won't. I can't" She was serious, I saw it in her eyes, she knew she was not going to kill anything and I was forced to watch. She began to cry until she shook and fell to the floor. I instinctively picked her up and sheltered her head from the cruel world, " I won't let you die. I am here to train you." She cried. Very hard. But I had a promise to keep. I glanced at the clock and picked her up,

"I have to go get some rest.." She then grabbed my arm tightly while I tried to get up and leave,

"Please don't leave me here," she said. I smiled back and held her against my skin. I felt my pockets to find my rope was there all along and I began to play with it between my fingers. I do not know how long it was but her cries subsided and my fingers were not blistered red. I must have been knoting for hours. I lookk down and notice she fell asleep against my side. I do not have the heart to interrupt her innocence.

I am going to keep her alive. Or die trying.


End file.
